Echofire's Battle
by NicoleSaidHi
Summary: Echokit loves her family and her clan, but a prophecy tears her away from what she knows. Join this young she-cat through forgetting her past, taking risks, making new friends, and facing her worst enemy. The prophecy will tie her to her future, can she make it through the journey? May StarClan light you path...
1. Prologue

**I do not own Warrior's Cats.**

 **I hope you enjoy my story, I did come up with this plot myself. This story takes place after Bramblestar's Storm. :)**

 ****

 **Prologue**

 _A star-lit night loomed over the_ peaceful forest. Swiftly, an orange tom padded through the trees, entering a small clearing. A blue-gray she-cat sat, waiting on a rock staring up to the stars.

"Hello Bluestar," the orange tom meowed, greeting the she-cat with a polite flick of his tail.

"Greetings Firestar," she answered, turning her head away from the starry night to look at the tom. "As you know, the prophecy is here, have you chosen the one?"

The tom turned his head slightly, sitting down on the rock beside Bluestar. "I have someone in mind."

"Here is my chosen one," Bluestar meowed flicking her tail then gazed back at the stars.

A swirl of stars created a cat, padding in the forest. Her dark pelt almost invisible, except for a white paw and tip tail.

"Hmm, a ThunderClan cat?" Firestar meowed; his eyes brimmed with pride for his former clan.

"Did you have another clan in mind?" the she-cat meowed, flicking her tail with slight irritation.

Twitching his whiskers, Firestar nodded. "I think I made up my mind."

The bushes rustled as two more cats padded from the forest. Turning his head, Firestar greeted the cats with a purr.

"Ah, Skywatcher, Cloudstar."

"Hello Firestar, you told us to meet you here," Cloudstar meowed, his grey and white dappled pelt shined in the starlight. A dark grey warrior with deep blue eyes smiled at the orange tom.

"Good to see you Firestar," he meowed.

"You too, Skywatcher," Firestar answered, resting his tail on Skywatcher's shoulder.

"Why are they here Firestar?" Bluestar asked through slit eyes.

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing," Cloudstar asked, gazing at Firestar with bright blue eyes.

"I have chosen my cat," Firestar meowed; he flicked his tail for all the cats to gather at the rock.

The trees silently swayed with the breeze, the orange tom sat neatly by the rock. With a flick of his tail, stars swirled and a young cat glowed in the night. Cloudstar's eyes twinkled at the sight and Skywatcher gave a raspy purr.

"Are you sure she is the one?" the blue-gray she-cat questioned.

"She is special, different than the others. She _is_ the one, Bluestar," A fiery orange tom meowed stubbornly. Bluestar dipped her head in respect. Skywatcher flicked his ear, agreeing to Firestar's words.

"Different is right," Bluestar rumbled under her breath. "I never doubted your judgment Firestar, and I won't doubt you now." The she-cat gazed at the starry warrior, meowing louder. "Let us hope she finds her way."

Cloudstar turned to Bluestar, "I can tell their medicine cat. I'm sure she can help them find their way."

"How will survive the journey? If they do live, how will the clan take this news? ThunderClan will not accept random kits to the clan." Bluestar questioned after a long silence. Skywatcher twitched his tail, in deep thought.

"They will have guidance from a StarClan cat, only she will be able to see him though. And Bramblestar will know when they come. Remember, the kit won't be alone." Firestar said, resting his tail neatly around his paws. Bluestar looked at her former apprentice, now a great leader.

"Yet Firestar, I don't understand how you will tell this young kit." Skywatcher asked, twitching his whiskers with curiosity.

"She will be sent a dream. I trust that you will accept this?" Firestar answered, gazing at the Cloudstar. Cloudstar nodded, turning to the other cats.

"Both cats must know their fate, before it is too late." He meowed at Firestar. The orange tom's green eyes shined.

"The battle is rising."

Jayfeather woke with a start. Stretching his jaws into a large yawn, he noticed his apprentice, Alderpaw, stirred in his sleep. Shaking his head, Jayfeather sat up, thinking of things to do today.

The clan has been peaceful, plentiful kits and warriors. Even after the terrible flood, the forest was lush with prey. It was relaxing, too relaxing.

Nothing has happened, yet. Cinderheart and Dovewing were in the nursery, ready to have kits. This was Cinderheart's second litter, and she was so close to having kits, he would have to stay in the camp until she did.

Padding out to the nursery, Jayfeather entered the den. Daisy was fast asleep, but Dovewing and Cinderheart lay awake, meowing to one another.

"Good morning Jayfeather," Dovewing purred to him. "Have you come to check on us?"

Jayfeather nodded, although he was blind, he padded to the two she-cats confidently.

"My stomach is so big I bet an apprentice would think I'm a badger!" Cinderheart meowed, looking at her large flank.

"I bet the kits are gonna be healthy," Dovewing meowed warmly as Jayfeather checked Cinderheart.

"Two kits," Jayfeather corrected, "healthy as can be." He meowed.

Cinderheart purred happily. Jayfeather turned and began to check Dovewing, her flank was a little smaller than Cinderheart's. "You," Jayfeather meowed, looking at Dovewing, "are gonna have two kits as well."

Dovewing purred loudly, "Bumblestripe is going to be excited!" Jayfeather nodded, then said goodbye to the queens. _Poppyfrost should move to the nursery soon…_

Returning to the medicine den, Alderpaw was now awake and sorting herbs.

"How are the queens?" Alderpaw meowed.

"Good," Jayfeather answered, sniffing the sorted herbs. "Cinderheart is going to be kitting any time now," he added. As if a command, a yowl sounded from outside.

"Cinderheart is kitting!" Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze yowled. Jayfeather wasn't surprised that the father of the litter was the first to be yowling.

"Alderpaw, get me soaked moss. Lionblaze, get me a nice strong stick from the forest." Jayfeather meowed, rushing out of the den, he dashed into the nursery to find Daisy coaxing Cinderheart.

"Take deep breaths, you've done this before." Daisy meowed gently.

"Thanks Daisy, I'll take it from here." Jayfeather meowed, stroking Cinderheart's flank. Contractions were coming as waves of pain, making Cinderheart yowl.

"Here's the water," Alderpaw meowed, giving Cinderheart sips.

"And the stick," Lionblaze meowed, handing Jayfeather a sturdy stick.

"Good, Alderpaw take Lionblaze outside make sure he stays out," Jayfeather said to his apprentice.

Once they left, Jayfeather turned to Cinderheart, time to begin.

"It's two toms," Jayfeather meowed to the exhausted queen. It was sunhigh, it had taken a very long time for the kits to be born.

As Jayfeather reached down to lick the larger kit, he felt the ground change beneath him.

His capability to see proved to him that it was a vision. Looking around, he was in ThunderClan, but everything was blurring and unrecognizable.

A fiery orange she-cat was padding into the forest, followed by a black and white she-cat. Snarls echoed all around them. A tall muscular grey tom faced them, yellow eyes gleamed in the blur. Drawing out his long jagged claws, more eyes peered into the darkness. With a yowl, cats from ThunderClan followed the orange she-cat into a battle with cats that followed the grey tom. Snarl and the scent of blood filled the air the two cats battled.

 _Echo and shade shall unite to fight against the jagged rule over the clan. The trapping claw won't break_ _unless an echo turns to a star._

Waking with a start, Jayfeather was back in the nursery, the new kit was still squealing loudly.

Shaking the chill from his back, Jayfeather stood straight as the strong kit began suckling his mother.

"He is grey like me, but he looks so strong like his father." Cinderheart meowed warmly. "And the other one is golden like Lionblaze!" the queen purred. "They'll be great warriors."

"What are their names?" Jayfeather jumped as his brother's voice meowed from behind him.

"Jaggedkit." Cinderheart purred grooming the larger kit. "And Swiftkit." Meowed, nudging the second kit.

Jayfeather left the nursery, he sat down and thought about his strange vision.

No, not a vision, a prophecy.

 **Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**The story continues...**

 **I do not own Warrior's Cats!**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

 _Warm fur pressed against_ _my_ muzzle, the scent of sweet milk filled the air. Another soft body squirmed next to me. Paws nudged my shoulder, shaking me in my sleep.

"Echokit! Wake up! Come on, mom said we can go outside!" A pleading squeaked rang in my ears. I lifted my head as a warm draft of air blew in, ruffling my fur. Opening my eyes, I looked around and saw my mother resting. My brothers stood in front of me, twitching their short tails. "Come on Echokit! Were almost 1 moon! We should be exploring already!" My middle brother squeaked.

"Now Sunkit, your sister just opened her eyes, you just did too," My mother meowed, her dark brown eyes shined with pride. I stood up, wobbling a bit, and stared at my brothers. Stormkit, my bigger brother, a dark brown tabby with black stripe, stared at me with thoughtful brown eyes. Sunkit, my other brother, stood next to him with lighter brown fur and grey tabby stripes, almost exactly like my other littermate yet more like Leafstar.

I heard pawsteps enter the cave, immediately Sunkit and I ducked behind our mother. Only Stormkit stood stiffly in front of Sunkit and I.

"Leafstar? I brought you some fresh-kill, also Echosong wants you to eat these." A large tom stood by the entrance, he had a limp rabbit in his jaws and some bundle of stinky leaves.

"Thank you Billystorm, kits meet your father." Leafstar meowed, nudging us towards the large brown tom. I stood tall and padded up to him. Stormkit padded up to him first, both toms had a similar fur color and figure.

"Hi, I'm Echokit!" I squeaked proudly. Sunkit bounded up next to me and puffed out his chest.

"I'm Sunkit!" He squeaked. I looked over at him, and then bundled up my muscles getting ready to pounce. Stormkit giggled and watched me crouch.

"Rawr!" I squeaked, leaping at Sunkit. He squealed in surprise as I tackled him to the ground.

"Can't a queen get some sleep?" grumbled a tortoise shell she-cat lying in a nest not far from me. _Her belly is really swollen, was she eating too much prey?_

"Oh Cherrytail, can't you relax the kits aren't doing any harm." Leafstar purred, picking Sunkit up by the scruff. My father padded up to me and picked me up by the scruff too. I fell limp and frowned as they placed us back into our nest. Stormkit sat next to Sunkit and I, sticking his tongue out at me as I squirmed.

"Aw, but I wanna go outside!" I whined, giving Stormkit a good glare.

"Before you meet the clan, you must look presentable!" Leafstar meowed sternly, as she began to groom me. I fidgeted and squirmed as her tongue rasped over my coat. I frowned and sat tensely next to my brothers, who were also being groomed.

"Yuck," I grumbled as Leafstar fixed up my tuft.

After some serious grooming, Leafstar and Billystorm finally let us go. I ruffled my tuft so it looked fluffy again. "Come on Stormkit and Sunkit! Let's go!" I squealed, I began dashing out the cave, but Billystorm ran in front of us.

"Don't bother the warriors okay? And no bothering the apprentices, don't leave the camp either!" Billystorm instructed sternly. I nodded vigorously at my father.

"Yes Billystorm." My brothers and I meowed. He twitched his whiskers and let us through. Saying our good-byes we dashed out the cave, the warm wind blew through my fur. I felt like I could fly as I raced Stormkit and Sunkit to what looked like the freshkill pile. I sprinted ahead of them, giggling. Suddenly I crashed into another kit.

"Er, hey!" The kit meowed. He had a mossball in his mouth. His pelt was a creamy brown with dark dapples.

"Sorry." I murmured, hot under my pelt _. My first time coming out of the nursery and I make a furrball of myself._ I looked down and shuffled my paws. Stormkit came to a stop next to me.

"Hi! I'm Stormkit, this is Sunkit," He pointed at my brother. "And that's Echokit!" He squeaked excitedly. I looked up at the kit, he had bright amber eyes. He smiled and shifted his gaze to Stormkit. Suddenly, a golden she-kit padded up to us, along with a black tabby tom-kit.

"Hi, I'm Oakkit, this is Featherkit," Oakkit pointed at the golden she-kit, "and Nightkit." He pointed to the dark tabby kit. They smiled at us, they seemed pretty nice.

"Hey Featherkit! Echosong told me that catmint helps with greencough! I told you so!" Nightkit squealed happily. Oakkit and Featherkit giggled. I tipped my head curiously. _What were they meowing about?_

"Echokit, wanna get outta here?" Sunkit whispered to Stormkit and I as the older kits chatted more. I nodded and we crept out of there. Suddenly a patrol of warriors padded from a group of bushes, they were lean and tall, waving their tails proudly.

"Whoa…" I gasped, prey hung from each of their jaws as they padded to the freshkill pile. I began following them, suddenly this large ginger warrior with sharp claws padded up to me, smiling.

"You two must be Leafstar's!" He meowed, leaning down to sniff us. I nodded numbly, this warrior was huge! "I'm Sharpclaw, SkyClan's deputy, my mate Cherrytail is in the nursery, did you see her?" Sharpclaw meowed, beaming with pride. His light green eyes shone as he gazed at the nursery, "I'm actually heading there, I'll tell Leafstar you kits okay." He meowed with amusement, waving his tail.

"Bye Sharpclaw!" I squeaked. I shuffled my paws on the ground, that warrior was amazing _! I can't wait to be as strong as him!_

"That…was…the coolest warrior I've ever seen! Did you see those claws?" Stormkit meowed, jumping up and down on the soft ground.

"But he's not as cool as Billystorm!" Sunkit put in, "I'm gonna be the best warrior!"

"Not if I can help it!" I growled playfully and tackled him. We tussled around and kicked up dirt, cuffing and biting. Finally I pinned him down with a big 'thump'. Stormkit laughed and rolled his eyes as I puffed out my chest.

"I'm the best warrior!" I growled triumphantly, ignoring Stormkit _. I will be the best warrior!_

Another gust of wind buffeted against my fur, I gazed at the rocky walls that surrounded the camp. Every cat in SkyClan was doing something, except for me. Even Stormkit and Sunkit were doing something, they left to go play mossball with the other kits.

I sighed and gazed at the training ground. Two apprentices were practicing battle moves with their mentor. _I wish I could be an apprentice._

"Hey Echokit," A black tabby kit meowed, padding up to me.

"Hey Nightkit," I sighed. I rolled on my back, enjoying the warm sun. Nightkit settled down on the rocky floor next to me. I closed my eyes and absorbed the warmth.

Nightkit broke the relaxing silence, "You know, when I become 6 moons old, I don't wanna be a warrior." He looked at me, as if expecting a stinging retort.

"How come?" I meowed, it was every kits dream to become the greatest warrior. _Why_ wouldn't _Nightkit want to be a warrior?_

"I just don't see myself on patrols, hunting, fighting, or leading."

"Then what _do_ you see yourself doing?" I meowed, looking at him. His green eyes shone as he spoke.

"I want to be a medicine cat!" He whispered excitedly. I looked at him in surprise.

"That's great! How did Oakkit and Featherkit react?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I didn't tell them yet…" Nightkit murmured. "For some reason I thought that I should tell you first. I guess I was right to do so," He quickly added.

The sun rose to its fullest, rays of warmth showered the clan like rain in a storm. The gorge we lived in was blasting with colors, the orange stained gorge seemed to glow with the sun. Warriors and apprentices shared tongues, chatting about their day. I stayed where I was, not in the mood to gossip.

"Hey, I don't really feel like sharing tongues, wanna go to the elders den?" Nightkit asked, as if reading my mind.

I stood up and stretched, opening my jaw into a massive yawn, "Sure, I don't know where the elders den is though."

"Follow me, I'll show you," the older kit meowed happily. He stood up and stretched, then waved his tail for me to follow.

Due to my short paws, and the fact I was younger, I had to run to keep up. My paws scampered against the ground as I sprinted after my new friend.

We padded across camp, passing a few cats on our way. The Rockpile towered over us on our way. Climbing a small rock path, we passed the nursery continuing on the path.

"Here we are!" Nightkit meowed triumphantly. We entered a shady cave, it was cool inside and there was no draft.

"Hello young one," A large old cat rasped, grey covered his muzzle but his amber eyes shined like he had the energy of a warrior.

"Hi Stoneclaw!" Nightkit purred. I gingerly padded up, hiding behind Nightkit.

"Who is this little one?" Another old cat meowed, this time a she-cat.

"I-I'm Echokit!" I meowed, trying to sound braver than I felt. The old she-cat gave a deep raspy purr.

"Hello Echokit, my name is Lillycloud," She meowed. Sitting up, the she-cat began grooming her long tangled pelt.

"Can you tell us a story please?" Nightkit asked, gazing up with admiration.

"Of course we will Nightkit," Stoneclaw rumbled. I chuckled at the elder's sharp tongue. His bright amber eyes gazed at me, he flicked his tail for Nightkit and I to sit in an empty nest.

I gazed at the large cave, it was warm and cozy, dark enough to sleep, yet bright enough to see. The nests were warm and soft, I almost fell asleep, but I was too excited to.

"I'm going to tell you how SkyClan was created, and why it isn't close to any of the other clans," Stoneclaw began. I perked my ears when he mentioned 'other clans'.

"There are other clans?" I asked. _How come I've never seen these other clans?_ He looked at me, flicking his tail impatiently.

"Yes, and it all started with a tribe in the mountains. This tribe was called, Tribe of Rushing Water…" Stoneclaw continued to tell the story of Stone Teller, Clear Sky, and Grey Wing.

The sun began to set as Stoneclaw and Lillycloud told us about Thunder.

"…then Clear Sky stood tall upon the rock, yowling for his clan to attack," Stoneclaw meowed.

"They say, Clear Sky's heart was as broken as the Thunderpath," Lillycloud added. I opened my jaw and gave a huge yawn.

Nightkit had fallen asleep, and I was struggling to stay awake.

I turned my head as I heard pawsteps enter the cave, "Echokit, you need to go to sleep," Tinyflower whispered. She picked up Nightkit, her son, and rested her tail on my shoulder. "Come little one, you may return tomorrow."

"Good night Stoneclaw, goodnight Lillycloud." I murmured as I padded sleepily to the nursery.

 **Until next time... :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Excitement starts soon. ;)**

 **I do not own Warriors Cats.**

 **Please let me know if you enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _A lump of fur nudged my_ paws. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," Sunkit chanted. I opened my eyes, but my sight was groggy with exhaustion.

"Leafstar said we can go to the stream! Let's go!" He meowed excitedly, he couldn't keep still.

"No way? Come on! What are you waiting for?" I squealed with excitement, dashing out the cave.

I heard Stormkit grumble, "We were waiting for you." I ignored him and pranced out down the rocky gorge. I noticed that Leafstar was sharing tongues with Sharpclaw.

They were sitting under a shady tree, the sun was peering through gaps in the branches. Other cats in the clan were sharing tongues as well.

"…keep an extra patrol there, and if you see any rouges make sure they stay outside the border," Leafstar meowed, taking a bite into a vole.

"Yes Leafstar," Sharpclaw dipped his head. He padded and, flicking his ear to acknowledge me.

"Hello Echokit! I heard you were chatting with the elders last night," Leafstar purred, turning around and nuzzling my cheek.

"Yup! They told me such great stories!" I squeaked, nuzzling my mother's light brown fur.

"Hello Leafstar, I need to talk to you about Oakkit, Featherkit and Nightkit, who should their mentors be?" A dark brown warrior with thin shaggy fur asked.

Leafstar smiled and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws, "Yes Sparrowpelt, they will have their ceremony at sunhigh. Also, Echosong is telling me Nightkit wants to train to be a medicine cat? Is this true?"

Sparrowpelt nodded and continued chatting. I zoned off and found Stormkit chatting with a bunch of apprentices with Sunkit. _So much for going to the stream._ I looked back at Leafstar, she seemed to have her paws full. _I feel so honored to have a leader as my mother, one day I will become leader and we can both lead the clan together!_

"Hey! Echokit! Wanna go to the stream, with Stormkit, Sunkit, and I?" I heard a Nightkit meow. I nodded and dashed over.

We raced to the river, excitement pumped through me as I got closer to the river. A white warrior lapped the clear water. He glanced at us, and then continued. As I walked closer to the stream, I could see a tiny current. The stream glittered like a million stars, reflecting the shore. The clear blue water was utterly gorgeous! I looked down and saw my reflection.

I had bright hazel eyes, gleaming orange fur with grey marks. The tip of my left ear was black. I looked at the reflection of my paws, I was surprised to see that my left paw was black and I had three black stripes on each of my hind legs.

I dipped my paws in the water, but the refreshing cold sent a shock through me. I jumped back in surprise.

I saw Sunkit laughing at me. _I'll show him._ I dipped my paws in the water again, this time not flinching. I flicked my paws up and splattered water all over Sunkit's muzzle.

"Hey!" He yowled, bristling. I giggled and splashed him again.

Now we were jumping inside the stream, splashing each other. The glittering drops of water shimmered in the sun. Stormkit leaped in after us, his brown pelt flattened as water lapped by his flank. We were all splashing water at each other, squealing with excitement.

I jumped back as I got splashed, tripping on a rock. "Help!" I gasped as water enveloped me. The strong current pulled me under. I heard some yowls of panic, struggling to keep my head above water, I thrashed my paws. I was getting tired from thrashing, and my paws started to hurt. Giving up, I let the water wash over me.

 _Is this it?_

I heard murmuring, like many cats were around me. I scented herbs, as if I had run through a flowery meadow. Pain was throbbing through my bones every time I twitched. A bitter taste stuck on my tongue, as if I swallowed a rock. I saw cats surrounding me, watching me with worry.

I opened my eyes, Nightkit was shuffling some leaves and another silver tabby she-cat was sleeping in a nest far from mine.

The den I was sleeping in was none that I have seen before. I saw holes in the wall, leaves were placed in them. The entrance was covered by thin lichen.

My voice strained, dry, and sore made it a struggle to speak, "Nightkit, what's going on?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Night _paw_ now. And I'm glad that you woke up," He meowed, he turned and continued shuffling herbs.

"I missed your ceremony?!" I rasped. "What happened?" I asked, changing the subject.

"After you fell into the water, Billystorm dove in and brought you out. You injured you hind leg though. I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty bad," Nightpaw meowed, I frowned. _Will I ever be a warrior? Let alone heal?_

I felt something twitch behind me, turning around I saw a lump of ragged brown fur. "Stormkit? Sunkit? Hey. Stormkit," I prodded my older brother. He jumped and looked around. Sunkit he lay down on my other side, his chest rising and falling gently.

"Echokit? Oh my goodness, are you okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so foolish. Does it hurt? If you're not able to be a war-,"

"Who said I won't be a warrior?" I squeaked, my voice still hurt but I kept going. "Just because I drowned doesn't mean I won't be a warrior. This only makes me want to be a warrior even more!" I growled defiantly. He looked down, not catching my gaze. Sunkit shifted, waking up.

"Are you okay Echokit?" He meowed, his light brown eyes huge with worry.

"Don't worry Sunkit, I'll be okay." I meowed gently. I licked Sunkit's cheek and nuzzled Stormkit's shoulder.

"Hey, uh Echokit. I er think you need to eat these?" Nightpaw meowed uncertainly. He pushed a leaf that had some gooey stuff in it. It smelled pretty good though. It had a sweet aroma and looked like water, only sticky and sweet.

"What is it?" I asked, as much as I trusted Nightpaw, I wasn't gonna eat some random stinky leaves. Well, at least not till I knew what they were.

"Yes, what is it Nightpaw?" A smooth gentle voice sounded from the cave.

"Hi Echosong, I think this is honey and poppy seeds," Nightpaw meowed, gazing at the silver tabby as if looking for approval. _That must be our medicine cat, Echosong._

"Uh, no. Its close thought," Echosong meowed gently. Nightpaw looked down sadly. "It's your first time, don't worry. I made mistakes too when I first became medicine cat." She meowed supportively. "These herbs are burdock root and blackberry leaves. Do you know what these are for?" She asked.

"Burdock root is for rat bites and infection…"Nightpaw meowed. "Blackberry leaves are for, er, bee sting?" I looked at the herbs he had by his paws, I listened closely to everything they said. _This might come in handy._

"Good!" Echosong meowed cheerfully, "Now how about the right herbs that we need." She flicked her tail for Nightpaw to fetch the herbs.

I tried to stand up, gazing at my wrapped leg. I looked more closely, noticing how badly injured it was. My hind leg was twisted and ruffled. I saw Stormkit flinch, he was staring at my damaged leg. _I want to comfort him, but I'm as scared as he is._ I gave a small whimper too. Sunkit stood, giving my ear a gentle lick right before he stretched.

After a few moments, Nightpaw came back with the herbs, hopefully the right ones. "They might taste a bit bitter, so I put some mouse blood for the taste," Echosong nodded in approval.

I lapped up the herb wrap, the mouse blood made it taste sweet, but I could taste a hint of bitterness. I attempted to stand up again, only to fall and wince in pain. "Umm, why can't I stand up?" I questioned, glaring at their sympathetic eyes. Echosong padded up to me, then pointed with her tail at my leg, it was wrapped in leaves. "So?" I asked, immediately regretting asking that dumb question.

"You can't move your leg because the muscle is stiff and you probably will have a lot of trouble walking. And," Echosong meowed gently, "I had a dream and I think I know how to fix it!" Her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"How will we fix it?" Nightpaw questioned. Stormkit looked from me to Echosong to Nightpaw.

Two cats walked in the den, Leafstar and Billystorm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, was helping with some stuff," Leafstar trailed off when she saw me smiling. Leafstar and Billystorm ran towards me, nuzzling me like crazy.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Billystorm murmured, his voice muffled from my fur.

"Good, you're just in time. I was about to tell Echokit how her leg will heal," Echosong said, gazing thoughtfully at me. "She needs to swim."

 **Until next time...**

 **:D Please let me know if you enjoy these!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Warriors Cats!**

 **Let me know if you enjoy these! :D**

 **I wont post another chapter for a bit!**

 **Ask me any questions you like!**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _"_ _What?" I squeaked in disbelief,_ _"_ _You_ want me to swim?!" Leafstar put her tail over my mouth, while Stormkit and Sunkit stared in shock.

"How will this help?" Billystorm asked, staring at Echosong with great respect. Echosong switched her gazed to Billystorm.

"It will work the muscle and make it strong. Right now, her back leg is almost broken," Echosong meowed. She pointed her tail at my wrapped leg, "Here is where it was hit, the muscle is strained and really stiff. So we will probably go into water that reaches her stomach. When she swims, it will stretch her paw gently and will ease the pain.0"

Leafstar nodded, deep in thought, "How long till it heals?"

"We will see. It will depend on the time we spend in water." Echosong meowed. "We should start now, in fact."

I looked at Stormkit and Sunkit in shock. _I can't believe this is happening!_ Sunkit looked at me shocked, Stormkit looked away, as if this was his fault. _It's not your fault, Stormkit._ I thought silently.

"Okay. I'll try, as long as it heals." I mumbled nervously.

With Echosong and Nightpaw propping me up, we slowly, _slowly_ , walked to the river. I ignored the many stares I got when limped out the den. Careful not to unravel the leaves, I leaned on Echosong's silver pelt. Pain shot from where my leg was stiff, wincing with each step, I was thankful when we reached the shore of the river.

"Here we are," Echosong meowed, inspecting my leg. She flicked her tail to excuse Nightpaw.

"Echosong…" I started, almost in a whimper, "I'm scared." She looked at me with her gentle eyes. She gave me a comforting lick between my ears.

"It's okay Echokit, you're a young kit," Echosong meowed. I was 2 moons, but I didn't feel like arguing.

"It's okay to be afraid." She said, as if it meant more than I thought. I nodded timidly, shaking a little. "Put your paw in like this," She meowed, "and step right here."

I gingerly stepped in, the shimmering water engulfed my paw. Jumping back in fear, I bristled. She laid her tail on my shoulder and had me do it again. This time I didn't jump, but I waded through the water and stood next to her. I lifted my injured leg, relaxing as the cold water numbed the pain.

The stream lapped at my belly fur as I stood there. Ignoring the itch in my paws to run out, I stood beside the gentle silver tabby.

"Now, follow me." She made me walk to a deep area, so now I had to swim a little. "Keep paddling, good job Echokit! Make sure to stretch out your paws." I moved my paws in a rhythmic paddle, gently keeping myself afloat. My back paw began to relax as I effortlessly swam. I stretched my forepaws in front of me, it was just like I was walking!

Echosong had me swim against the gentle current, my strong yet small paddles kept my head above the water.

Stormkit sat by the shore with Sunkit, smiling at me as I swam. A burst of pride for my brothers rushed through me.

It was almost sundown, and Echosong and I were still swimming. I was panting, I had been swimming against the current for a long time. Although I did take breaks here and there.

"That's good for today, let's go get you warm." She meowed, noticing my obvious exhaustion. I nodded, too tired to speak.

Echosong grabbed my scruff and carried me back to the medicine den. My leg was feeling a lot better, though I was still cold from swimming. Leafstar was sitting in a nest inside along with Billystorm. Echosong set me down between my brothers and mother, whose fur was warm and fuzzy.

Leafstar's soothing purr and warm fur made me feel safer than ever. "Do you want to try your first fresh-kill?" She asked, placing a squirrel at my paws.

I smiled, nuzzling Leafstar and Billystorm. _It's a bummer my first fresh-kill is in the medicine den. On top of that I'm in pain._ I reached my neck opening my jaws, grasping a piece of the warm squirrel, I savored the burst of flavor in my jaws. Purring, I let my brothers each take a bite too.

We finished up the squirrel quickly my brothers and I sat full and sleepy. Echosong had us sleep in separate nests so I could stretch my leg out. Nightpaw slept by the entrance, he stared at me, sadness brimmed his green eyes. He mouthed one simple word. " _Goodbye."_

 _Why?_

My eyes were heavy, I allowed myself to fall into a deep slumber, and I dreamt I was in a meadow. Lush green surrounded me, beautiful trees towered over my head. Prey scuffled around bushes and flowers while birds sang peaceful songs.

I turned around and saw a pair of red eyes, watching me from a bush. They watched my every movement, gleaming with danger. A flash of red fur showed through the bush.

It barked, rising out of a bush. It strolled up to me, suddenly I was surrounded by walls. It had an ugly muzzle, pointy ears, and ferocious fangs.

I heard a loud yowl, making me snap awake. Leafstar and Billystorm were bristling, standing in front of Stormkit, Sunkit and I. Nightpaw cowered at the back of the cave with Echosong. Terror blazed in their eyes. Turning to see what was scaring everyone, I froze. Glaring at me with gleaming red eyes was a fox.

I trembled, a wail rose in my throat. I heard a terrifying battle cry. A ginger tom tackled the giant fox, clawing its eyes. After that, chaos broke.

A cat grabbed my scruff and pelted out the cave. I couldn't see anything because I was bobbing up and down. I began to wail, I terrified I didn't know what else to do. Pain flared in my leg, but I couldn't do anything about it. A flash of fire dashed across my view. No cat seemed to notice.

I tumbled on the floor; my gaze followed the running flame. Whoever had picked me up, tripped and dropped me. Pain devoured my injured leg. The cat that was carrying me tumbled, they didn't stand up after that. I ran towards them, to see it was Nightpaw. Blood trickled down his face. A large gash bled from his head, blood dripped from his nose and jaws.

"Nightpaw?" I wailed. I nudged him, poking him with my paw, he didn't respond. I buried my muzzle in his soft black striped fur, tears spilled down my face. My heart raced as cats screeched in the darkness around me.

The young black tom shuddered, coughing. "Nightpaw!" I meowed, relief filled my heart. He gazed at me, pain in his eyes. Growling and hissing sounded from behind me, the fox was still alive. Hate burned inside me.

"Echokit, I'm gonna miss you," He meowed, I noticed little sparkles in his dark fur. "Don't forget me. I will _always_ be with you."

"You sound like your saying goodbye," I whined, grief stuck in my throat.

"I will walk with you in your dreams."

"No! Walk with me here! Now! Don't leave me Nightpaw…please." I wailed, he nuzzled my cheek, gave one shudder. And fell still.

I buried my nose in his fur. I didn't care about anything or anyone. My heart shattered. I laid there for what seemed like hours. Cats came and went, giving their respect. I lost my best friend, he always understood me. I remembered the words from last night. _Goodbye._

"Echokit, we need to go." A gentle voice meowed, grief still stung me like a claw.

"I-I don't want to leave him," I stuttered, not moving from my spot. I looked up, noticing that Oakpaw, Featherpaw, Sparrowpelt, and Tinyflower grieved too.

Echosong padded between me and Nightpaw, she had a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Her eyes clouded with grief too.

Dragged away from my dead friend, Leafstar and Billystorm sat with me, grooming my fur. I felt nothing. Leafstar left my side, padding slowly to the Rockpile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockpile for a clan meeting." Leafstar meowed half-heartedly. Most of the clan was already there. But some who weren't, padded sadly to the Rockpile.

Elders and family members of Nightpaw carried his stiff body to the center of camp. His black pelt was shiny, well groomed. The stench of death still hung under the strong scent of herbs. I didn't listen to Leafstar's words, I was lost in grief.

A soft tail touched my shoulder, "He still lives with us." I looked up to see Featherpaw, grief made her words bitter. "He lives with us in our hearts."

I looked down, not fighting the tears. My leg stretched awkwardly from where I sat, pain blazed but I didn't care. The clan meeting was over; no cat mentioned what happened to the fox. Not that I even cared.

I limped to my friend, sitting down by his flank and resting my chin on his stiff fur. _I will never forget you Nightpaw, never._

 **Let me know if you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time...**

 **(Ask any questions and I will try to answer!)**


End file.
